Gummy Bears
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Ethan makes a surprising discovery when he walks in on Sarah after Jane goes to bed. Cute Etharah oneshot.


**Gummy Bears**

**Summary: **Ethan makes a surprising discovery when he walks in on Sarah after Jane goes to bed.

**Rating: **K+

**A/N: **After listening to Gummy Bear a thousand times and watching MBAV, I decided, 'Oh what the hell'. Hope you like this Etharah one-shot!

* * *

><p>Fifteen year old Ethan stepped out of the shower, wiping his face. He shrugged on a t-shirt and his boxers. It was Saturday night, his parents were out, and Sarah was babysitting again. He was planning on letting Sarah sleep in his bed, and him sleeping on the couch, since she was also spending the night.<p>

He, however, heard an upbeat song coming from his room, and it made him frown a little in confusion. As he stepped out, he inched closer to his closed bedroom door and pressed his ear against it.

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear_  
><em>Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.<em>  
><em>I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,<em>  
><em>Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear<em>

_Oh Yeah!_

_(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop! ]_

Ethan's mouth dropped. Was Jane on his computer again? This was clearly over the line.

_Bing ding ba doli party_  
><em>Zing bing ba doli party<em>  
><em>Breding ba doli party party pop<em>

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear_  
><em>Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.<em>  
><em>I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,<em>  
><em>Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear<em>

_Oh Yeah!_

_(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)_  
><em>Beba bi Duba duba yum yum<em>  
><em>Beba bi Duba duba yum yum<em>  
><em>Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum<em>  
><em>Three times you can bite me<em>

Ethan burst in. "Jane, how many times do I-?"

He gasped when he saw who was standing there. There Sarah was, with a shocked expression on her face, and a bag of gummy bears in her hand. She quickly whirled around, and turned the music off.

"E-Ethan!" she said. "I-It's not what it looks like..."

Ethan's mouth twitched, as if he was trying to keep himself from laughing and smiling-and only one succeeded. A grin spread across his face slowly. Sarah looked cute when she was embarrassed/caught. Now she was wearing a white tank top, pink and white striped girl boxer shorts, and her brown hair was up in a ponytail with her bangs swept to the side of her face.

"I, um, see you like gummy bears," said Ethan, closing the door behind him, and he snorted.

"It's not funny!" said Sarah, and Ethan's lips pressed as he sat down on his bed. Ethan was silent so she continued hurridly, "Look, I...I just get cravings sometimes and-and even though I'm a vampire, I still...still like gummy bears, and ever since the gummy bear song came out, I would listen to it as I _ate _them and...sing and dance along and..."

"Mhmm," said Ethan with a grin on his face still.

"Seriously, Ethan! You can't tell _anybody!_" Sarah said, aware that Jane was sleeping. "_No one can know."_

"Okay," said Ethan, biting his tongue.

"I swear, Ethan," she sat down next to him, "you cannot tell _anybody. I mean it!"_

"Okay, okay, I won't tell anybody," said Ethan, holding his hands up innocently.

Sarah sighed in relief. "Good."

"On one condition," Ethan said after a few seconds after Sarah fell silent.

Sarah arched an eyebrow. "What's the condition?"

Being the sweet and shy person Ethan was, he thought about it, not wanting to push his possible luck, before he spoke. "Kiss me on the cheek," he said, smiling and closing his eyes as he turned his face to the side, tapping his cheek.

"Ooohh," said Sarah. "That's how you want it, huh?" she smiled a little herself.

"Either that or I tell _everyone," _said Ethan playfully, opening his eyes. "Jane...Benny..._Erica...-_"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Sarah said. "Geez, since when have you gotten so demanding?"

"Sorry," said Ethan truthfully. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable. You don't have to..."

His voice trailed off as he noticed her leaning in. He couldn't help but close his eyes when her lips made contact with his cheek. Her lips lingered longer than a usual, casual kiss before she pulled back.

Ethan opened his eyes, and Sarah giggled at the dazed expression on his face.

"Remember," said Sarah. "Don't tell a soul."

Ethan nodded, still having a glazed look in his eyes. "Okay..."

Sarah nodded. "Good. Glad we settled that out." She got up, closing her gummy bear bag, and went to go put it in her backpack. After that, she closed out of the window on his laptop, then closed it shut. She looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm sorry for getting on your laptop without asking."

"It's okay," said Ethan, standing up, getting ready to leave. "You can get on whenever you want and..." He started inching closer to the door, now opening it.

"Wait, Ethan?" Sarah blurted out, and Ethan turned around, a little more eagerly than intended.

"Yes?" he said.

Sarah bit her lip. "You really mean it? You forgive me?"

"Yeah," said Ethan, now a little confused. "Why?"

"I..." Sarah rocked back and forth on her heels a little. "I don't believe you."

"You don't believe that I forgive you?" he closed the door again.

"I would if..." If she was human, she would've been blushing deeply by now. She's been getting curious lately. "if you'd kiss me."

Ethan nearly lost his balance, his knees feeling wobbly and his heart raced. "K-Kiss you?"

Sarah nodded meakly.

"O-On the cheek?" Ethan's cheeks flushed pink.

Sarah shook her head, and she couldn't help but smile just a little bit. "Lips."

"On the lips?" Ethan repeated.

"On the lips," Sarah echoed.

Ethan pointed to the floor. "Right now?"

Sarah nodded. "Right now."

"Okay...um...okay..." Ethan slowly walked in her direction. How was he supposed to do this? The only girl he ever kissed was his cousin, Anna (and he didn't know until his parents told him later) and it had only been a simple peck! This was _Sarah _he was talking about! And he was fifteen and not six! When you're six, you just peck each other and it's cute. But when _teenagers _kiss, you have to kiss longer and...touch the other person and...sometimes it'll lead to...yeah.

He was a foot away from her now. What if they bump noses? What if she doesn't like it? What if she thinks he's a bad kisser? What if it'll ruin the good friendship they had?

Their noses were touching now, and Ethan was afraid to look in her eyes or he'll loose it completely, so he closed his eyes. He felt Sarah's eyelashes soon enough, coming down, so she must've closed her eyes too.

Their lips were a breath away now. Just one more inch, and he'll be home...

Ethan, on instinct and not really knowing what was in him that did it, reached up and cupped her neck, keeping her in place as he closed the space between them and kissed her gently. It was brief, then he pulled back just a little to look at her, their foreheads touching. Sarah's eyes met his, and she smiled at him. He smiled too, and his heartbeat began to race again as he saw her lean in and he closed his eyes once their lips met. She actually liked kissing him!

This time, instead of one shy _kiss_, Ethan and Sarah were kiss_ing. _They kissed soft and slow as they got used to kissing each other. Sarah's arms gradually crawled up his and twined around his neck, and Ethan's hands were marveling her hips.

"Ooooooh!" said a voice, and Ethan and Sarah broke apart, looking around and saw Jane, who had her hand on the doorknob, with the door cracked open.

"Jane!" said Ethan.

"Ethan and Sarah sittin' in a tree," Jane sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shh!" said Ethan. "Jane, go back to bed!"

"Alright. But I'm tellin' Mom and Dad you and Sarah made out," said Jane, coming fully in the room, crossing her arms.

Ethan and Sarah exchanged glances, their eyes wide. Sarah suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, how bout I make a deal with you?" said Sarah, walking over to her backpack. She pulled out her bag of gummy bears, and held them up, smiling at Jane's eyes going wide. "You can have all of these yummy, chummy, funny, lucky gummy bears..." When Jane reached for them, Sarah pulled them out. "_if _you don't tell anyone that me and Ethan kissed."

"Deal!" said Jane, snatching the gummy bears, and she ran out of the room.

Sarah smiled, and Ethan laughed.

"I don't know how you do it, Sarah," said Ethan, nudging her lightly.

"Yeah, well..." said Sarah.

Ethan made his way for the door, running his fingers through his hair. He turned around with his hand on the doorknob. "Goodnight, Sarah."

Sarah walked up to him. "Goodnight, Ethan." She put her hand on his shoulder, then leaned up and kissed him. Ethan kissed her back slowly, his grip on the doorknob loosening. When she drew away, Ethan almost pouted, and he opened the door.

"Hey, Ethan?"

Ethan turned back around. "What's up?"

Sarah stroked her arms with her nails, looking from the floor to his eyes, and back again. "Can you stay here? Sleep with me in your bed?"

Ethan smiled. This was gonna be a good night.


End file.
